


Compliments to the Chef('s Husband)

by quinnlocke



Series: Recipes for Love and Disaster [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, happy birthday akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnlocke/pseuds/quinnlocke
Summary: When Keiji gets mad at himself for over-working on his birthday and ruining their plans, Koutarou decides he needs to be reminded just how loved he is.





	Compliments to the Chef('s Husband)

Keiji Bokuto burst into the apartment with a thousand apologies spilling from his lips as he toed off his shoes. His husband Koutarou, sat at the breakfast bar in their kitchen; drinking a bottle of water, watching with mild amusement.

“I’m late, I am so sorry I am late,” he said, rushing into the kitchen and pulling the bottle from Koutarou’s hand and taking a deep sip. Koutarou kept his mouth shut and listened as more apologies came spilling from his husband’s mouth before Keiji paused and gestured to his appearance. “Why aren’t you dressed for dinner? Our reservation is at six thirty and it's…” he looked down at his watch, “now seven.”

Koutarou smiled and shook his head with a sigh, Keiji’s face dropped and he looked much older than the thirty he had turned that morning. “I made us miss our reservation,” he said crestfallen.

“S’ok babes,” Koutarou shrugged. “We can always go to--”

“Do not say Fukuro-Neko,” Keiji retorted, finger raised in the air. “If we go to Fukuro-Neko for my birthday your entire staff will know that I worked late _again_ and made us miss our reservation. The reservation we had to make _months_ in advance.”

“Well then we’ll order take out,” Koutarou suggested, earning a pout and a glare. Koutarou threw his hands in the air, exasperated. “I don’t know what you want me to say Keiji!”

“I want you to be angry at me for overworking, for being late, for messing up the plans you made for _my birthday_!”

Koutarou started laughing which only served to make Keiji more cross. “How can I be mad at you for that?”

“Because you should be,” Keiji cried out, storming down the hallway to their bedroom. 

Koutarou took two quick strides, caught him in the hallway to their bedroom and pushed him against the wall. Keiji let out an involuntary gasp before stopping himself to glower at his husband, squirming against his grip. Koutarou used the fact that he had more muscle and just a few inches on Keiji to keep him in place. He ran his nose along Keiji’s jaw and inhaled deeply, grinning at the way Keiji stilled. 

“Can’t be mad at ‘ya for being who you are Keiji,” he whispered in his ear, Keiji swallowed hard and his head fell back against the wall with a light thud. “I wouldn’t want you to be any other way but this.”

“And what’s that,” he breathed, his pulse quickening as Koutarou slotted his leg between Keiji’s thighs.

“Perfect,” Koutarou said, taking Keiji’s ear between his teeth and nibbling. “Absolutely perfect, and I’m gonna tell you all the ways you’re perfect until you stop feeling bad about yourself.”

“That could take awhile,” Keiji retorted, desperate to maintain his composure despite the fact that just being in Koutarou’s arms made his pulse quicken.

“I’ve got all night baby.” Koutarou replied with a grin, dipping back down and inhaling deeply at Keiji’s neck. “We’ll start with how good you fucking smell.”

“That’s sweat mixed with deodorant,” Keiji quipped before letting out a pained moan, as Koutarou bit his neck. His feet slid against the hardwood floor as he scrambled to stay upright, his knees buckling.

“Every time you counter somethin’ nice I say, I’m going to bite you,” Koutarou growled, leaving a tender kiss on the slowly forming mark. “If you keep it up, I might have to resort to _other_ methods.”

“Can’t help being me,” he teased, mind racing with the sort of methods he imagined Koutarou would resort to. Keiji tilted his head forward and captured Koutarou’s lips in a kiss. 

“Guess not,” Koutarou laughed against Keiji’s mouth, tongue running along his lower lip. “That’s another reason I love you, your damn sass.”

“I thought it was my ass that caught you.”

Koutarou grinned and ran his hands not down Keiji’s hips but to the back of his head. He slid his fingers through Keiji’s hair and hummed. “The way your hair curls right over your ears, it’s so soft and ever since you started using that new shampoo, I can’t stop myself from burying my face in it.”

Keiji closed his eyes and relaxed into his husband’s arms, warmth pooled in his stomach with every word. 

“Your mouth,” Koutarou said, kissing the corner of his lips. “Sweet words, salty words, all your words, I love ‘em. I love the way your lips look wrapped around my cock. You’re so good at that Keiji, so so good.”

Keiji groaned and started to slowly rut against Koutarou’s leg, his cock hardening with every bit of praise. It was a interesting change of events since Koutarou was always the one who got off on sweet words. In and out of the bedroom he preened when praise was lavished on him. Now Keiji was beginning to understand why. 

Despite his urge to quip back at every compliment he let himself sink further into the sensation of what it meant to be complimented over and over.

Koutarou began unbuttoning Keiji’s shirt, hands splaying along the top of his undershirt, fingers sliding under the straps. He kissed Keiji’s collarbones, marvelling at how soft the skin was there. How good Keiji looked when he was shirtless. 

“Every time you come out of the shower I gotta stop myself from trying to suck every drop of water stuck to your skin.”

“Every time?” Keiji asked, unable to resist a bit of teasing.

“I would drink wine off your body if I thought you’d let me bring it into the bedroom.”

Keiji hummed, letting himself be relieved of his shirt, tie, and undershirt. He bit back a giggle as Koutarou ran his fingers along the edge of his pants, his calluses tickling Keiji’s hip bones. Koutarou unbuttoned Keiji’s pants, letting them drop to the floor before assisting Keiji with lifting his legs to be free of them. He knelt down and peeled his socks off before slowly running his hands from Keiji’s ankles to the bottom of his boxers.

“These fucking legs,” Koutarou murmured, kissing Keiji’s knees and stroking along the backs of his thighs. “When they’re wrapped around me I wanna fuck you that much harder,” he kissed the inside of Keiji’s thigh before nibbling the skin, and sucking it into his mouth. 

Keiji bit back a loud moan as his head thudded backwards into the wall, panting as Koutarou bit and sucked at the sensitive skin. Koutarou palmed the bottom of Keiji’s ass and changed sides to bite more marks into his other thigh. Pausing only to whisper more words of praise.

Keiji’s knees began to shake and it took everything he had not to sink to the floor under the weight of his husband’s words. Koutarou finally stood and pulled Keiji into his arms, kissing him softly along his cheeks, eyelids, before devouring his mouth. 

“So beautiful,” he breathed. “My beautiful Keiji.”

“Yours,” Keiji whimpered, boneless and desperate. “Always yours.”

Keiji felt warm, almost too warm. Koutarou was waxing poetic about his thighs, legs, and any other part of Keiji’s body he could get his hands on. As much as Keiji enjoyed it, he couldn’t shake the feeling he had let him down. Keiji bit his lip hard, trying to use the pain to bring himself back to the moment at hand. His husband kneeling down, kissing his legs and telling him again how sexy they were.

It started with a single tear, then a soft whimper, before Keiji finally buried his face into his hands to hide the fact that he was sobbing.

“Babe?” Koutarou stopped immediately, stepping back to assess the situation. “Talk to me.”

“Oh Kou,” he sobbed. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Babe,” Koutarou tried to pull his husband back into his arms, but was pushed away as Keiji frantically wiped at his eyes. “Keiji…”

“You are so good,” he said, hiccuping with each breath. “So so good to me. I screwed up--I overworked--I came home late on my own birthday and we missed our reservation. I should be the one telling _you_ how amazing you are, for being so understanding. Instead you’re trying to convince me I’m as good to you as you are to me.”

Koutarou kissed Keiji’s forehead, pulling him in tight. “Shhh,” he murmured stroking up and down Keiji’s spine. Koutarou guided him towards the bedroom, never once breaking contact between them. 

“How can I make you feel better?” he asked, gesturing to the bed. “Want me to hold you? Do you wanna lay on my chest?”

Keiji shook his head and furiously rubbed the tears away from his eyes. “Kou,” he grabbed his husband and pressed their bodies flush to each other. “Fuck me.”

Koutarou was baffled by the declaration and hesitated to entertain Keiji’s sudden shift in mood. “Babe you were crying less than five minutes ago. Now I know I’m no better sometimes with things like that but--”

“I know,” Keiji interjected, his fingers flexing over the fabric covering Koutarou’s chest, tracing the lines of his pectorals. “It was just,” he paused, gathering his thoughts. “Too much. I know you love me. I know you love all those parts of me. But I felt so disappointed in myself that having you praise me in spite of it--”

“Felt like you didn’t deserve it.” 

Keiji nodded and leaned in to press a kiss to Koutarou’s cheek. Koutarou smiled and teased his fingers along Keiji’s hips again. “Show me how much you love me Kou. Make me feel good, make me forget how mad I am at myself.”

“Less words more actions?” he asked, thumbing along the waistband of Keiji’s boxers. Keiji nodded in answer and hastily grabbed at Koutarou’s shirt to pull it up over his head. He kissed Koutarou hungrily, his tongue sliding along his lower lip before sinking his teeth in. Koutarou growled in response and hauled Keiji up into his arms, then depositing him with little fanfare onto the bed. He pressed a hand to Keiji’s chest to hold him down, pulling his boxers to his knees and sinking his teeth into Keiji’s hip. 

Keiji’s back arched and the change in angle allowed Koutarou the leverage to remove his boxers and toss them behind his head. 

“Lube,” he demanded before attacking Keiji’s hips again with teeth and tongue. Keiji bucked underneath him and struggled between moans to reach into the bedside table. The bottle slipped from his hand twice before he managed to throw it down onto the mattress and groan as Koutarou’s teeth grazed his inner thigh.

“Fuck yes,” he cried out, fists gripping into the duvet. Koutarou worked him open slowly, one finger at a time, his mouth teasing and tormenting Keiji as it went everywhere but where he so desperately wanted it. Koutarou curled his fingers and swallowed Keiji down as his cries shook the bed. “Oh god Kou.”

Keiji felt heat pool in his belly as Koutarou worked him towards climax. “Kou, I’m going to… please… oh god!”

“You want me baby?” Koutarou asked, fingers teasing, leaving him on the edge.

“Yes,” he whined, hips jutting forward seeking release. He sucked in a hard breath as Koutarou pressed in, slowing easing himself inside. Keiji hooked his legs around Koutarou’s waist and lifted his hips, pulling Koutarou the rest of the way in. His fingers digging into Koutarou’s shoulders as he let out a keening whine. 

“Keiji,” Koutarou whispered hoarsely in his ear. “My beautiful Keiji.”

Koutarou built up a rhythm that kept them both on the edge, angling his thrusts until Keiji let out a shout. Nails digging into Koutarou’s back as he crested over the edge, his husband’s name on his lips, Koutarou followed soon after.

They curled into each other’s embrace, Koutarou kissed Keiji’s temples, cheeks, and then finally his lips. “Happy Birthday baby.”

“Thank you love,” Keiji whispered. “I’m sorry for making us miss our reservation.”

Koutarou grinned and cupped Keiji’s face between his hands. “Good thing I made the reservation for tomorrow since you’re off.”

Keiji paused and let Koutarou’s words sink in, realizing that Koutourou likely already knew this was going to happen. He laughed despite himself, pressing his hands to his face to cover his mouth. Koutarou sat up, pulled Keiji up out of bed and along with him towards the bathroom.

“I’m gonna get us cleaned up. We’re gonna pop open a bottle of wine and eat the dinner I already have waiting in the oven,” Koutarou announced turning on the shower.

“Is there cake for later?”

“That depends,” Koutarou replied, turning back to face him with a smirk. “Can I feed it to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I would write a reversed praise kink and by fucking god I did it!!
> 
> Special thanks to Rosa and Snow for beta and pep talking.
> 
> Sleepy Kat, its months later but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
